Océan
Un océan est représenté, en géographie, par une vaste étendue d'eau salée. En réalité il s'agit plutôt d'un volume, dont l'eau est en permanence renouvelée par des courants marins. Près des 3/4 de la surface de la Terre sont recouverts par l'Océan mondial, divisé communément en 5 océans et en plusieurs dizaines de mers. Cet article traite principalement de l'océan terrestre actuel ; d'autres océans sont détaillés plus bas. .]] Généralités Terminologie Le mot « océan » vient de la divinité Océan (en grec ancien / Ôkeanós)D'après le portail lexical, entrée « océan », du CNRTL., l'ainé des Titans dans la mythologie grecque. Découpage Sur Terre, il n'existe qu'une seule étendue d'eau salée ininterrompue, encerclant les continents et les archipels, qu'on appelle « l'océan mondial », « l'océan planétaire » ou encore plus simplement « l'Océan » (avec une majuscule)Jean-Marie Pérès, article « Océans et mers », Encyclopédie Universalis, 2007 . L'Océan a été subdivisé à l'origine en 3 grands ensembles (Atlantique, Indien et Pacifique), en utilisant les limites des continents, mais aussi les caractéristiques structurelles des océans, leur composition et leur circulation d'eau. L'océan Austral et l'océan Arctique font davantage débat. L'océan Austral n'est souvent considéré que la portion sud des 3 autres océans, et ses limites restent floues OHI, Limits of oceans and seas, Special Publication 23, 3 édition, 1953, Monte-Carlo ., en général au sud du 60 parallèle. S'il est en général justifié par les océanographes et les météorologues pour ses conditions particulières (courant circumpolaire antarctique et discontinuité thermique aux alentours de 38-40° sud, notamment), les géographes remettent en cause sa validité ; il n'a toujours pas été officiellement adopté par l'OHI. À l'opposé, l'océan Arctique a été officiellement adopté par l'OHI, mais sa faible superficie lui vaut d'être parfois qualifié de « mer Glaciale Arctique ». Si le découpage était à l'origine assez arbitraire, l'Organisation hydrographique internationale propose actuellement des délimitations précises pour chacun d'entre eux. Pour le grand public, on parle généralement des « cinq océans » suivants, par superficie décroissante : * l'océan Pacifique (179 700 000 km2, 49,7 % des océans) est le plus grand et le plus profond des océans puisqu'il recouvre 1/3 de la surface de la planète. Le volcanisme aérien ou sous-marin y est important dans sa partie centrale et occidentale. Il est très ouvert au sud vers l'océan atlantique et quasiment fermé au nord par le détroit de Béring. * l'océan Atlantique (106 400 000 km2, 29,5 %) est le 2 océan par sa superficie. Il s'étend du nord au sud sur une largeur de 5 000 km de moyenne et présente peu de volcanisme. Le fond de cet océan est jeune et il reçoit une grande quantité d'eau douce avec les nombreux fleuves qui s'y jettent comme l'Amazone, le Congo, le Saint-Laurent, etc. * l'océan Indien (73 556 000 km2, 20,4 %) est situé au sud de l'Asie entre l'Afrique et l'Australie. Il n'est quasiment présent que dans l'hémisphère sud. * l'océan Antarctique ou océan Austral (20 327 000 km2, 5,6 %) entoure le continent antarctique et ses limites sont moins nettes que les autres océans. * l'océan Arctique (14 090 000 km2, 3,9 %) est centré sur le pôle Nord et est de petite taille et peu profond. Il est entouré de nombreuses terres et recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace. Chaque océan est à son tour découpé en mers, golfes, baies, détroits, etc. ; le Pacifique et l'Atlantique sont aussi divisés en portions Nord et Sud, au niveau de l'équateur. Il existe également des étendues d'eau salée qui ne font pas partie de l'Océan, comme la mer Caspienne, la mer d'Aral ou le Grand Lac Salé. Mais bien que certains soient nommés « mer », il s'agit toujours de lacs salés puisqu'ils ne communiquent pas avec l'Océan. Dimensions Les océans recouvrent environ 361 millions de km2 Les estimations vont de 357 à 361,2 millions de km2, selon les sources ; voir ce récapitulatif. On trouve des estimations plus précises : 361 132 000 km2, 335 258 000 km2, soit 70,8 % de la surface du globe. Leur volume total atteint 1,37 milliard de km3 À nouveau, les estimations vont de 1,268 à 1,37 milliard de km3, voir le comparatif. et leur profondeur moyenne est de l'ordre de 3 700 - 3 800 mètresVoir le comparatif. Près de la moitié des eaux océaniques dépasse 3 000 m de profondeur ; le point le plus profond est la fosse des Mariannes, avec 11 020 m de profondeurD'après le NOAA. La masse volumique de l'eau de mer se situant entre 1 020 et 1 035 kg/m3, la masse totale des eaux océaniques est d'environ 1,4×1021 kg, soit 0,023 % de la masse totale de la TerreVoir les comparatifs pour la masse volumique et pour la masse.. Océanographie L'océanographie est la science étudiant les mers et océans ; elle a véritablement débuté avec les grandes explorations du et s. À la croisée de multiples domaines, on la divise couramment en quatre grandes branchesLucien Laubier, article « Océanographie », Encyclopédie Universalis, 2007 Article « Oceanography », Encyclopædia Britannica . : la géologie marine qui étudie les fonds marins, l'océanographie physique qui étudie les caractéristiques physiques (vagues, marées, courants...), l'océanographie chimique qui s'occupe de la composition de l'eau et de son interaction avec l'atmosphère, et la biologie marine qui étudie la vie des océans. On ajoute parfois à ces disciplines la météorologie marine et l'ingénierie maritimeTom Garrison, Oceanography: An Invitation to Marine Science, 5 édition, Thomson, 2005 p. 4.. Ces différents aspects des océans sont décrits ci-dessous. Géologie marine : les fonds sous-marins .]] La géologie marine décrit la structure du fond des océans : géologiquement, un océan est un plancher océanique recouvert par de l'eau. Le plancher ou croute océanique se distingue de la croute continentale, par : # sa composition : le plancher océanique est la fine couche de basalte volcanique solidifié qui recouvre le manteau là où il n'y a pas de continents. La croute océanique a aussi une lithologie plus basique que la croute continentale. # son épaisseur : 5 à 7 km en moyenne, contre 30 km en moyenne pour la croute continentale ; # une densité plus importante de 3,24 à 3,27, contre 2,7 à 2,8 pour la croute continentale. La croute océanique est aussi la plus jeune, puisqu'elle est formée par les épanchements de lave au sommet des dorsales océaniques. Ainsi, les plus anciennes roches trouvées provenant de la croute continentale datent de 3700 millions d'années, tandis que les plus anciennes provenant de la croute océanique datent de 220 millions d'années. La transition entre croutes océanique et continentale s'effectue au niveau du plateau continental, soit de façon graduelle (marge passive), soit de façon plus brutale avec une marge active ou zone de subduction. La géomorphologie sous-marine distingue les grandes caractéristiques des fonds. Près des côtes, on trouve le plateau continental, de pente très faible et descendant jusqu'à 130 - 150 m. La pente plus accentuée (4 à 5° en moyenne, localement plus forte) qui lui succède est le talus continental qui descend jusqu'à 2 000 - 3 000 mètres, avec à son pied le glacis continental où s'accumulent les sédiments. Ces ensembles forment la marge continentale ou précontinent. La majeure partie du fond des océans est formée de plaines abyssales entre 3 000 et 6 500 mètres, de pente très faible. Ces paysages sous-marins connaissent des interruptions : les canyons sous-marins entaillent le talus continental, parfois jusqu'au plateau continental sous forme de gouf. Les plaines abyssales sont parsemées de collines abyssales peu élevéesElles sont plus nombreuses aux abords des dorsales, mais ne dépassent pas quelques centaines de mètres de hauteur. et coupées par les longues fosses sous-marines parfois très profondes, et les dorsales, similaires aux chaines de montagne sur terre. Au milieu des dorsales, le rift profond (1500 à 1800 m) est l'endroit où la nouvelle croute se crée par épanchement de lave. Le volcanisme sous-marin donne aussi d'autres paysages comme les monts sous-marins et les volcans sous-marins, devenant des îles volcaniques lorsqu'ils émergent. Océanographie chimique : l'eau de mer Océanographie physique : l'eau en mouvement L'eau des océans est loin d'être immobile : elle est au contraire constamment en mouvement, même quand l'absence de vent lui fait prendre l'aspect d'un miroir. il existe ainsi des mouvements oscillatoires de faible période (les vagues et la houle) ; des mouvements oscillatoires de plus grande période (marée, tsunamis et ondes de tempête) ; et les mouvements non oscillatoires, c'est-à-dire les courants marins non liés au marées. L'océanographie physique étudie les mouvements et propriétés des eaux marines. Sur une échelle de temps plus longue, l'eustatisme désigne la variation du niveau moyen de la mer (voir l'article sur l'élévation du niveau de la mer). Vagues et houle .]] Les vagues peuvent être créées par le passage d'un objet dans l'eau (comme pour le sillage d'un bateau), par la rencontre de courants (comme pour le mascaret créé par la marée), mais le plus souvent sont créées par le vent soufflant à la surface. La friction du vent et la tension superficielle de l'eau créent de petites oscillations, les vagues capillaires, qui deviennent ensuite des vagues mieux formées. La hauteur, la période et la longueur des vagues va s'accroître avec la force du vent (mesurée sur l'échelle de Beaufort), la distance sur laquelle il souffle (le fetch) et la durée pendant laquelle il souffle. Si la « mer du vent » désigne les vagues formées par le vent local, la houle désigne les vagues formées par un vent distant ou qui s'est arrêtéVoir la page de vulgarisation de l'Ifremer.. Si le vent a soufflé suffisamment fort, longtemps et/ou sur une assez grande distance, la houle en sera d'autant mieux formée, avec une longueur plus élevée et une plus grande énergie emmagasinée. La houle peut ainsi parcourir d'immenses distances, même en l'absence de ventF. E. Snodgrass, G. W. Groves, K. Hasselmann, G. R. Miller, W. H. Munk, et W. H. Powers, Propagation of ocean swells across the Pacific, Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society, Londres, 1966, A249, 431–497.; on parle alors de « houle résiduelle ». Malgré leur apparence régulière et sinusoïdale, les vagues et la houle ne sont pas parfaitement périodiques, et ne peuvent pas être réduites à une courbe mathématique simple. On utilise l'analyse spectrale pour les décomposer en somme d'ondes simples. Le mouvement des vagues est circulaire en eau libre, et son amplitude se réduit alors que la profondeur augmente. On considère qu'à une profondeur égale à la moitié de la longueur d'onde, le mouvement peut être considéré comme nul; les vagues ne concernent donc qu'une mince couche de l'océan. En eau peu profonde, en revanche, le mouvement s'aplatit : il devient elliptique près de la surface, et quasiment horizontal près du fond. Les vagues approchant d'une côte finissent donc par s'aplatir sur une pente douce (comme une plage) mais au contraire se cambrent et finissent par déferler lorsque les fonds remontent plus brutalement. La morphologie du littoral entraine aussi leur diffraction et réfraction. Parmi les vagues particulières, on peut citer les seiches, ondes stationnaires générées dans les baies très fermées, et les vagues scélérates, vague isolées d'amplitude exceptionnelle rencontrées parfois par des navires au large. Ondes de tempête et tsunamis arrivant en Thaïlande.]] La période de la houle peut atteindre plusieurs dizaines de secondes, mais dépasse rarement 30 secondes. Des ondes plus longues existent : il y a d'une part les « infravagues » d'une période de 30 secondes à 5 minutes, résultant d'interactions complexes ; d'autre part, les phénomènes exceptionnels que sont les ondes de tempête et les tsunamis. Les marées sont traitées dans la section suivante. Les ondes de tempête surviennent sous une dépression ou un cyclone tropical : la baisse de pression atmosphérique fait localement monter le niveau de la mer, ce que le vent et la force de Coriolis peuvent aggraver. Si la configuration des côtes est telle que l'onde ainsi créée se déplace avec la dépression, un effet de résonance amplifie l'onde jusqu'à lui faire atteindre des proportions dévastatricesVoir la page de présentation des ondes de tempête du Centre canadien de prévision d'ouragan.. Les tsunamis sont causés par des phénomènes tectoniques : séisme, glissement de terrain sous-marin, éruption sous-marine. Ils peuvent aussi provenir d'une explosion nucléaire sous-marine ou de l'impact d'une météorite. Créés en profondeur avec une grande longueur d'onde (période de l'ordre de l'heure), ils transportent une énergie bien plus grande que la houle puisque l'onde parcourt toute la hauteur d'eau. Peu visibles en haute mer (leur amplitude ne dépasse guère le mètre), ils se déplacent à haute vitesse (~800 km/h) et déferlent sur les côtes, pouvant dépasser les 10 mètres d'amplitude. Marées , île de Ré.]] Les marées sont un ensemble d'ondes longues, de période de 12 ou 24 heures généralement. Elles ont pour origine l'attraction gravitationnelle (plus précisément la force de marée) de la Lune et dans une moindre mesure de celle du Soleil. Cette onde se déplace à la surface des océans et se voit affectée par la force de Coriolis et la configuration des terres : au lieu d'avoir une onde unique parcourant la Terre en suivant le mouvement de la Lune, on trouve des configurations complexes, comme des ondes tournant autour de points fixes (les points amphidromiques). L'onde-marée a une vitesse dépendant de la profondeur (de l'ordre de 400 nœuds dans l'Atlantique), et de même pour sa longueur d'onde. Celle-ci atteint 9 000 kilomètres dans l'Atlantique (par 4 000 mètres de fond) et 1 400 kilomètres en Manche par 100 mètres de fond''Guide de la marée'', Les guides du SHOM, 1997, Réf OG941.. La forme des côtes peut créer un effet de résonance amplifiant le marnage ; les plus grandes marées se trouvent ainsi dans des baies formant un entonnoir, comme la baie d'Ungava, la baie de Fundy, le canal de Bristol ou la baie du Mont-Saint-Michel. Inversement, les plus faibles marées se trouvent au milieu des océans très ouverts (0,2 mètre à Tahiti) et dans les mers très fermées comme en Méditerranée ou dans la Baltique. L'amplitude des marées varie aussi avec les lunaisons : les marées sont plus fortes aux nouvelles lunes et aux pleines lunes, lors des syzygies, ce sont les marées de vives-eaux. L'onde de marée comprend un terme semi-diurne (de période 12 heures) et un terme diurne (de période 24 heures). Selon les bassins, l'influence de chaque terme peut être plus ou moins grande. Sur les côtes d'Europe occidentale, le terme semi-diurne prévaut, il y a donc deux hautes mers et deux basses mers chaque jour. Le terme diurne prévaut par exemple en mer de Chine méridionale ou dans le golfe du Mexique. La marée peut aussi être mixte (comme à Victoria), semi-diurne avec des inégalités diurnes (comme à Seattle), ou encore être affectée par les côtes, comme à Southampton où deux hautes mers se succèdent ou le détroit de Cook où la basse mer succède rapidement à la haute mer. Courants marins Les courants marins ont différentes origines. Les courants de marée sont en phase avec la marée, et sont donc périodiques ; ils peuvent atteindre plusieurs nœuds à certains endroits, notamment autour des pointes. Les courants non périodiques ont pour origine le vent et les différences de densité. Le vent crée des courants de surface (appelés « courants de dérive »). Si ces courants suivent la direction des vents dominants en surface, l'effet de spirale d'Ekman change leur direction au fur et à mesure que la profondeur augmente, tandis que les frottements diminuent leur vitesse ; à une certaine profondeur, le courant voit même sa direction inversée et sa vitesse s'annuler. L'influence de ces courants se fait sentir jusqu'à 400 à 800 mètres de profondeur maximum, affectant ainsi 10 % du volume des océans. Ces courants peuvent varier considérablement avec les saisons. En profondeur en revanche, les courants marins sont causés par les gradients de température et de salinité entre les masses d'eau ... Météorologie marine Biologie marine : la vie dans les océans s océaniques]] La biologie marine est la science qui a pour objet d'étudier la vie marine, et donc océanique, sous toutes ses formes. Alors que la mer recouvre 71 % de la surface de notre planète, de par leur profondeur, les océans représentent un volume habitable 300 fois supérieur à celui des habitats terrestres. C'est en cela que la vie océanique est particulière : les 3 dimensions de l'espace sont beaucoup plus occupées que sur Terre. La profondeur joue un rôle très important dans la répartition des espèces. Les espèces sont en général réparties en fonction de leurs rapports avec le milieu. Une dichotomie est fréquemment réalisée entre le domaine pélagique, peuplé par le pélagos, et le domaine benthique, peuplé par le benthos. Le pélagos est l'ensemble des organismes occupant une colonne d'eau, alors que le benthos est l'ensemble des organismes occupant les fonds marins ou leur surface. Le pélagos est subdivisé en plancton et necton, ce dernier étant l'ensemble des organismes dont la capacité de nage est telle qu'il peut se déplacer contre les courants, les organismes du plancton n'en étant pas capables. Ce genre de classification aura toutefois des limites, car certains organismes peuvent par exemple être benthiques durant la plus grande partie de leur existence et devenir pélagiques pour se reproduire comme certains Annélides Polychètes comme Néréis ou Syllis, et de la même façon, on peut trouver des espèces qui sont benthiques le jour et pélagiques la nuit, tels de nombreux crustacés du genre Cumacés. L'océan et l'être humain Selon les données les plus récentesTravaux parus dans le magazine Science, du 15 février 2008 seuls 4 % environ de l'océan mondial serait relativement épargné par les activités humaines et environ 40 % serait très fortement affecté, essentiellement dans l'hémisphère Nord, près des pays industrialisés, en Manche-Mer du Nord, mer de Chine et le long des littoraux nord-américains ainsi que du Sri LankaCarte mondiale des impacts de l'Homme sur l'océan mondial (« A Global Map of Human Impacts to Marine Ecosystems »), construite à partir des données pour 17 types d'impacts anthropiques. Exploration Si le trajet sur la surface les océans est pratiqué de longue date, l'exploration des fonds marins ne fut possible que récemment. Le point le plus profond des océans est l'abysse Challenger de la fosse des Mariannes, situé dans l'océan Pacifique près des îles Mariannes du Nord. Complètement exploré en 1951 par le navire britannique Challenger II, sa profondeur maximale atteint 10 923 m. La plupart du plancher océanique est inexploré et n'est pas cartographié. Une carte globale des fonds marins avec une résolution de 10 km, créée en 1995 sur la base des anomalies gravitationnelles de la surface océanique, est en constante amélioration Carte des fonds marins, grâce a l'accumulation des mesures altimétriques dont on calcule une moyenne. Ressources naturelles Pollution L'océan mondial est le réceptacle de nombreuses pollutions apportées par l'air, par les rivières, par les littoraux ou directement en mer (impacts des forages pétroliers et des extractions de sables, granulats, algues... déchets, dégazages, sédiments et boues de curage et munitions immergées. Les accidents, dont marées noires en sont une autre source importante. Mythologie Le terme d'Océan est utilisé depuis longtemps par les Hommes. Ils se l'imaginaient comme un grand fleuve qui entourait la terre ferme. Dans la mythologie grecque, Océan est un Titan, fils d'Ouranos (le Ciel) et de Gaïa (la Terre) . Il est souvent représenté sous la forme d'un vieillard assis sur les vagues de l'océan, avec un pique à la main et un monstre marin à côté de lui. Il tient une urne et verse de l'eau, symbole de la mer, des fleuves et des fontaines . Autres océans Océans disparus La tectonique des plaques ayant reconfiguré la physionomie de la Terre, il a existé plusieurs océans par le passé, désormais disparus (cette liste n'est pas exhaustive) : * Panthalassa, le vaste océan entourant le supercontinent de la Pangée ; * Téthys, situé entre le Gondwana et la Laurasie ; * Tornquist, l'océan méridional entre Baltica et Avalonia. * L'océan Centralien, océan du Dévonien. * L'océan Rhéique, océan du Silurien et du Dévonien. * L'océan Iapetus, océan du Cambrien et du Silurien. Océans extraterrestres La Terre est le seul objet astronomique connu présentant de l'eau liquide à sa surface et elle est probablement le seul du système solaire. Cependant, de l'eau liquide existe sous la surface de plusieurs satellites, comme Europe ou probablement Callisto et Ganymède. Il est possible que d'autres satellites (Triton entre autres) possèdent des océans internes désormais gelés. Les planètes Uranus et Neptune ne pourraient pas posséder des océans d'eau liquide en dessous de leur atmosphère, car ce sont des boules de gaz dont le noyau serait solide. La composition chimique de ces noyaux est d'hydrogène gelé. Cependant les scientifiques essayent d'approfondir la recherche sur ces planètes. L'existence d'un ancien océan sur l'hémisphère nord de Mars est actuellement sujet à débat, ainsi que ce qu'il en serait advenu. Des découvertes récentes réalisées par la mission "Mars Exploration Rover" indiquent que Mars a possédé de l'eau en au moins un endroit. On a trouvé que Titan possède des hydrocarbures liquides à sa surface, sous la forme de grands lacs plutôt que de mers, il n'y a pas « d'océan(s) » global comme on le suggérait parfois auparavant. Annexes Notes et Références Pour aller plus loin Articles connexes * Eau * Mer * Océanographie * Planète océan * Directive cadre Stratégie pour le milieu marin Liens externes * Organisation hydrographique internationale * Photos satellite des océans * Catégorie:Océanographie an:Ozián ar:محيط (جغرافيا) arc:ܐܘܩܝܢܘܣ az:Okean bat-smg:Ondėnīns bcl:Kadagatan be:Акіян be-x-old:Акіян bg:Океан bn:মহাসমুদ্র br:Meurvor bs:Okean ca:Oceà cs:Oceán cv:Океан cy:Cefnfor da:Verdenshave de:Ozean el:Ωκεανός en:Ocean eo:Oceano es:Océano et:Ookean eu:Ozeano fa:اقیانوس fiu-vro:Suurmeri fur:Ocean fy:Oseaan gl:Océano he:אוקיינוס hi:महासागर hr:Ocean ht:Oseyan hu:Óceán hy:Օվկիանոս id:Samudra ig:Oke osimiri io:Oceano is:Sjór it:Oceano ja:大洋 jbo:braxamsi jv:Samodra ka:ოკეანე ko:대양 la:Oceanus lo:ມະຫາສະໝຸດ lt:Vandenynas lv:Okeāns mg:Ranomasina mk:Океан ml:സമുദ്രം mn:Далай mr:महासागर ms:Lautan my:သမုဒ္ဒရာ nds:Ozean nl:Oceaan nn:Verdshav no:Hav#Verdenshavene pl:Ocean pt:Oceano qu:Mama qucha ro:Ocean ru:Мировой океан sah:Океан scn:Ocèanu sh:Ocean simple:Ocean sl:Ocean sq:Oqeani sr:Океан su:Jaladri fi:Valtameri sv:Världshav sw:Bahari szl:Uocean ta:பெருங்கடல் te:మహాసముద్రము tg:Уқёнус th:มหาสมุทร tl:Karagatan tr:Okyanus uk:Океан ur:سمندر uz:Okean vec:Oceano vi:Đại dương wa:Oceyan wo:Mbàmbulaan yi:אקעאן yo:Òkun zh:海洋 zh-classical:洋 zh-min-nan:Hái-iûⁿ zh-yue:大洋